Reputation
You can gain or lose favor (reputation) with some of the several different factions in Azeroth by completing certain quests or killing certain creatures. Doing so will usually unlock special rewards or quests. You can also increase your reputation by doing repeatable reputation quests. Reputation levels and points Reputation is very similar to experience. Reputation is divided into a number of different levels for which players must earn reputation points to progress through. Higher reputation levels generally require more points than the previous level to progress. The exception is , which spans a very large number of reputation points. Reputation points, just like experience points, are gained though quests and killing various mobs. Unlike experience, it is possible to lose reputation points with some factions, either by killing members of the faction or by assisting "rival" factions. For rival factions, gaining reputation with them normally causes a loss of a slightly greater amount from the opposing side. Currently there are 3 of these rival faction pairs: Aldor (Draenei) vs. Scryers (Blood Elves), Gelkis vs. Magram (both Centaur), and Steamwheedle Cartel (Goblins) vs. Bloodsail Buccaneers (pirates). Various quests and faction-specific rewards are available across the levels, but the player must be able to interact with the faction NPCs to gain access to these rewards. This usually requires or better standing. : NOTE: All NPCs with whom you have Friendly, or higher, reputation will appear , the level colors above are used in WoWWIki only. .}} Gaining and losing reputation Completing non-repeatable quests will usually increase your reputation with the quest giver's faction(s) by a fixed number of points. Most of the factions also have special repeatable quests that give reputation when completed, or special mobs that give reputation when killed. Full reputation is still gained by questing at a higher level. For example, completing low level quests with a level 70 character now gives full reputation. This makes it easier to get to exalted and buy another faction's mount. For mob kills, as long as the mob cons green or higher to you, then you will receive full reputation. Grey mobs give 20% of the normal reputation. See the mob difficulty colors chart for when mobs transition from green to grey. Mobs and quests sometimes both increase your reputation with a faction but decrease it with another. For example, killing Gelkis centaurs will increase your reputation with the Magram, but will also decrease it with the Gelkis. Thus there is no way to be Friendly with the Gelkis and the Magram at the same time. For higher-end factions, a general strategy exists to make a rep grind as painless as possible. Take Argent Dawn for example. There are several ways in which to earn reputation for them: doing standard quests, killing mobs in and around Scholomance and Stratholme, killing bosses, and doing repeatable quests. The problem is that each of these methods will only work to a certain extent. Killing standard mobs will usually only get you to revered or so. After that, only quests and bosses will give rep and these are of course harder to do. Therefore, it's in a players best interest to go as far as possible on mob kills alone and then use repeatable quests and standard quests to get through revered. Example: for Argent Dawn, run Scholomance and Stratholme getting rep from kills until you reach Revered status. At this point, rep will stop, but you should have built up quite a collection of Scourgestones and such to turn in in rapid succession to further boost your rep. Similar tactics can be applied to other factions, simply varying the instances you run. Gaining reputation with the Horde or Alliance factions Every playable race has a home faction, for example Darnassus for Night Elves, Orgrimmar for Orcs, etc. Excluding the 10% discount at Honored, increasing reputation with the faction of your own race is useless. However, if you want a mount of a faction that is not your own, you must be Exalted with them. For example if you are a Troll and you want to buy a Wolf mount, you must be Exalted with Orgrimmar. One method of gaining reputation with your faction is donating Wool, Silk, Mageweave or Runecloth through repeatable quests to designated NPCs. Most quests for an Alliance or Horde faction will give full reputation gain for that faction, and one quarter of that reputation gain for the other factions on that side. For example, a quest for a Stormwind NPC may give 250 Stormwind reputation and 62.5 for the rest of the Alliance. There's no way to increase or even see your reputation with factions of the opposite team (ex: increase your Undercity reputation while playing an Alliance character). Reputation sheet You can check your reputation with all factions by pressing "U". You can also enable or disable various options: * Show as experience bar: Allows you to display one reputation bar as a experience bar on your main display. * At war: If checked, you can initiate combat with NPCs of that faction, and your AoE spells will affect the mobs of that faction. It's always checked if you are Hated or Hostile; it can't be checked for other races within the Alliance/Horde. * Inactive: Will move that faction to the bottom of the reputation pane. List of factions and rewards For a list of recipes available grouped by tradeskill, see these pages: Most factions listed below have itemized lists of reputation rewards at their respective entries. Category:Game Terms Category:Reputation